


The Coming War

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-17
Updated: 2005-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote for a first line challenge some time ago. The first line is from a violet_quill  fic. Severus thinks about the coming war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming War

He doesn't understand why they look so happy. His eye has a way of sliding around and through to find the hidden rot, and he can't bear to see this optimistic cheer, when it is obvious that it will not last. Useless to think that they've really found a way to defeat the Dark Lord. Ridiculous to think that they've discovered the impossible. His thin fingers grip the Veritaserum in his pocket and the edges of the flask bite painfully. There is no way out of the coming nightmare. He can see into Potter, see the darkness growing, see the Dark Lord winding his coils, and he knows that the end is nigh.


End file.
